Sachiko Shinozaki
-Sachiko Sachiko Shinozaki is the main antagonist of Corpse Party and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale II. Her in-game rival is Alma Wade. Biography I'LL WRING YOUR NECK! Sachiko was one of the many victims in the Heavenly Host Incident, being killed by the principal after he inadvertently killed her mother. Since then, she has become malevolent and seeks to trap any who dare to recite the cursed ritual. THE LEGACY OF SACHIKO SHINOZAKI *''Corpse Party'' *''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' *''Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U'' *Corpse Party: Blood Drive Opening Sachiko was deep within the ruins of Heavenly Host, actually being bored. Then, she hears about a tournament with some of the greatest fighters in the world. Sachiko decides to join the tournament and claim a few victims along the way. Rival Name: Alma Wade Reason: '''Sachiko was wandering around with a bored expression, wondering if there are any worthy opponents she can keep as pet. Just as she was about to head home, she is stopped by Alma who appeared right in front of her. They both look at each other for a second, the jump back at how they look alike in looks and personality. Alma asks Sachiko if she was another experiment from ATC, and Sachiko is offended by her ignorance and pulls out her sewing scissors, threatening to kill her. '''Connection: Sachiko and Alma are both sadistic ghosts who have been wronged and seek vengeance in the most inhumane way possible. They both appear to have pale skin and wear a red tattered dress. The difference is the method of how they died. For Alma, she died when ATC cut off her life support and for Sachiko, she was strangled by the principal after she witnessed him accidently push her mother down the stairs. Another notable differnce is that Alma is able to change her form from a young girl to an old woman while Sachiko still remains in her original form. Ending: Gameplay Despite looking like a fragile girl, Sachiko is very agile and is able to execute swift attacks. For example, rapidly pressing the button will make her stab opponents very quickly. Also, when using button combos, she can 'cut up' opponents with her scissors. center (Square Moves) *'Move Name'- center (Triangle Moves) *'Move Name'- (Circle Moves) *'Move Name'- (Throws) *'Move Name -' or *'Move Name-' *'Move Name' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up -' *'Block -' *'Evade -' + or (Super Moves) *'Drag of the Dead (Level 1): Tokiko and Yuki will drag the nearest opponent to the wall, causing an instant KO.' *'Yoshikazu Smash! (Level 2): Change into the ghost of Yoshikazu, smashing opponents with his sledgehammer.' *'The Darkening (Level 3): A dark aura surrounds everyone but Sachiko, slowing down their movements. This makes it easier to KO them.' Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Loser'- Sachiko sticks her tongue out in a mocking fashion. *'Got Nothing On Me'- Sachiko swings her scissors on her finger. *'I'm Tired'- Sachiko stretches her arms and rubs her eye. Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Ku-ku-ku..." **"You dare face me...?" **"Someone's in a hurry to die..." **"Prepare yourself..." Intros and Outros =Introduction= *'I'll Wring Your Neck!:' Sachiko appears in a dark red cloud before screaming "I'LL WRING YOUR NECK!" *'Born To Kill:' Sachiko holds up her scissors at the camera and smiles menacingly. *'I'm Scared... NOT!:' Sachiko curls up with her hands covering her face and whimpers "I'm scared..." and then she suddenly removes her hands while sarcastically shouting "NOT!" *'Cute And Dangerous:' Sachiko acts coy for a few seconds and then swings around her scissors. =Winning Screen= *'Three Cheers for Sachiko!:' Satoshi, Tokiko and Yuki toss Sachiko in the air triumphantly. *'Make Mama Proud:' Sachiko is held in her mother's arms and kisses her on the cheek. *'Demon Child:' Sachiko runs her tongue on her scissors as she looks menacingly at the camera. =Losing Screen= *If using Three Cheers for Sachiko!, the Heavenly Host victims slowly walk away from Sachiko, who is depressed from her loss. *If using Make Mama Proud, Sachiko cries as her mother tries to comfort her. *If using Demon Child, Sachiko throws her scissors towards the camera, knocking it over. Category:Characters Category:PSP Characters